Truth or Dare?
by BVBlover927
Summary: the boys are still in high school and they recently formed the band so the are not famous as yet. if i critize the band i am sorry because i am all for BVB and i am a pround member of the army... so don't get mad...


**Hey people, this is my 1st story on my new account so I hope you all like it.**

* * *

"Wait! What?" I exclaimed. No. We exclaimed. I looked at my best friend and he looked at me. I mean, seriously, what did Sammie just say?

"I said…" Sammie repeated "I dare you" pointing at my best friend, "to kiss him," pointing at me.

Honestly, I don't mind. I secretly had a crush on him, my best friend. It's a little weird, since we do almost everything together. So, every now and then, my stomach does these little flips, especially when he genuinely smiles. I know… I know… I have I bad. But that's not the worst part. The worst part when I like him and yet I know that he likes someone else. Yes. He likes Jake. *sigh*

Ashley is so gorgeous, with his hair, face, body, lips and that smile! The smile that just makes your heart melts. And, he is so gorgeous. Did I mention that? Yes, he is. Sometimes, I think that he's the one who keeps pushing me in life and who I wake up every day for. Oh no! I just thought of something. I'm turning into a crush struck girl.

"For how long?" I heard myself say. Please be long. Please be long. Please be long! More and more girl like by the second. I may need professional help.

"Oh, just thirty seconds…or more if you want," she said and wiggled her eyebrows and then everyone, including me, began to laugh.

"Oh please. I bet you and Jinxx don't even kiss for that long," Ash said. Even his name was beautiful. He will never know that I am in love with him and I highly doubt that he will find out. But, I shouldn't say in love, because that's too strong a word. Maybe it's just a silly crush that would just blow away in a couple of days. Besides, I wouldn't want to ruin our 'beautiful' friendship.

"You never know!" Jinxx exclaimed and everyone in the class turned to watch him. Then, once again, we all burst out laughing. He wrapped his arms around Sammie and pulled her closer. They really make a great cute couple. They seem prefect for each other. "But Ash is right. Fifteen seconds hunny?"

"Yeah. Sure. Make it boring," she sighed and then teased him.

"You really want to do this?" Ash asked me.

"Yeah. Why not. It'll be fun"

"Okay here goes nothing"

He closed his eyes as I closed mine. His lips pressed against mine and it was everything I dreamed it would be. My hands went around his neck and his hands slipped around my waist. He pulled me closer to him and then bit my lower lip. Soon enough he pulled back. That was amazing. It was like kissing your crush without him knowing that you like him and the best part…he was willingly kissing back. That just made my day. No. My week. But, the week's too long so it made my day.

"Well… wasn't that interesting?" CC said sarcastically and I lightly punched his arm. "Owww!"

"Really? That hurts?" I asked him.

"Nah... It didn't. I was just playing with you."

"Oh trust me… I know."

"Okay guys let's continue we still have like thirty minutes to waste," CC told us.

"Okay someone spin the bottle," I said. I looked around and since no one was making the effort to move, I decided to spin the bottle. It pointed to Jinxx. Great. My revenge. Then again, he allowed me to kiss my crush but he also reduced the time. But, since I'm in a good mood, I'd go easy on him. "Truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Holy crap. Truth." He said shaking his head.

"Don't worry Jinxxie, I'll go easy on you," I teased him. But, when he sighed, I added, "Maybe." Once again, he shook his head.

"Well… have you guys ever done it before? And if so how many times?" Jinxx stared at me blankly.

"What's the penalty?" he asked. Oh No. he was not getting away with this one. I was slightly interested now and I bet everyone wanted to hear this answer. What can I give him that he'll never do? He can strip but knowing him, he'll do that. Ah. I've got one. But, Sammie or Ashley wouldn't like it.

"You'll have to make out with Jake," we all watched Jake and the Jinxx. Ashley looked hurt. He knows that I know that he has a crush on Jake.

"Well… ewww! No way! I don't want Sammie and Jinxx spit in my mouth! NO WAY!" Jake yelled, jumping up. Jinxx looked as if he was considering the situation and Sammie was staring at him.

"Okay, fine you want me to tell them?" he asked her with a bitter tone.

"Well, I don't think you should kiss Jake, and then again he's just a dude." Jinxx sighed and looked at us. Everyone came in closer.

"Well…" he began, "we've been dating for about a year, and at least two times a week, three tops, so that makes it…" he paused and looked at Sammie and they both blushed, "You guys do the math."

Well, lest see, there's four weeks a month and there is twelve months so, twelve by four is forty eight and then, two times a week would be forty eight by two which is… Wow… ninety six times, for the whole year. And they dated for a year, a little bit more, but still. I don't even want to know how much the three will amount to. Let's leave the topic and move on.

"Okay then, moving on. Jinxx spin the bottle," Jake said. It landed on Ash. This should be very interesting.

"I'm kind of fed up of being harsh… '' Jinxx began but was interrupted by Ash.

"Oh Jinxxie, you're going to ruin the fun and besides, I like it when you are go hard on me," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Jinxx blushed. Wait wait wait! What just happened there? I looked at Sammie and she looked as if she was in shock. Did they… okay then...

"Okay, fine. Truth or Dare?" he asked Ash.

"Why, dare, of course,"

"Okay… but I already asked you to strip. You had to kiss Andy, and you had to make the coke explode. So, what do I give you do to?" Jinxx thought out loud. He smiled evilly, "I dare you to propose to anyone here, besides for Sammie."

"What!" Ash yelled out.

"With a speech… oh… and you are not going to choose who you are going to propose to." Everyone was confused. But then Jinxx began to spin him around. But, when he stopped, he faced me. Really? I sighed out loud. He had to propose to me.

"First, I had to kiss him, now, I have to propose to him?" he sighed out loud and then cleared his throat, "But, if I ever had to propose to someone, I'd do it at the end of our concert, and ask her in front everyone who's there and then hold on to her on stage and sing to her, one of our songs of, course…'' he was interrupted.

"Okay love boy, get on with it," Jake said.

"Okay fine, I'm doing it. I swear kissing Andy was much easier." He paused and faced me. "Okay. Andy, I've known you for about nine years and during that time we've both been through tough and pretty hard time, uhh… high school, friends and well yea. But most of all you pushed me into playing bass and formed this band which is, actually working out pretty well." He paused, looked around, and sighed. He continued, "But, I've come to realize that you mean so much more to me. So, with the 'permission' of my friends, I ask you to marry me," he paused and laughed, "and my Black Veil Groom," he took up my hand. Everyone 'awed' and laughed.

"Nah, maybe later. Maybe." I responded and we both fell into laughter. Ashley then spun the bottle and it landed on Jake. Oh. Ashley, I wonder how he's feeling. He should probably ask him to kiss him, but he wouldn't do that. It would just be too obvious.

"Truth or dare?" Ash asked.

"Truth." Jake responded. Ashley looked up at the ceiling. He said out loud.

"Umm… tell us something we don't know. And probably don't want to know."

Jake breathe out loud. "Well… I sleep naked. Completely naked. No clothes, just a blanket." Ashley blushed and looked at the floor. What was he thinking? Interesting.

"Okay then. Enough said." CC said. "Jake, spin the bottle." He did so and it pointed to CC. "Dare."

"Dare… umm…" he turned to Sammie and asked, "You have any more of your dye?"

"Yesss," she replied reluctantly, "why do you…ohh." She got up and went by her bag. She came back with the hair dye.

"Okay CC I dare you to dye your hair pink and you have to wear it for the remainder of the week." Jake told CC.

"PINK!" he jumped up and screamed out. "NO WAY!" it's Tuesday and I am NOT going to have pink hair for three whole days!" he sat back down," I'm taking the penalty."

"Okay then, the penalty is to dance naked whenever the rain falls for the next month."

"That's not fair!" he got up to run to Jake but ash and I held him down.

"Yea, Jake come on, be sensible," Ash told Jake.

"Fine, two weeks, but that's the lowest I'm going," Jake said.

CC sighed out loud. "Fine." He grabbed the hair dye and went into the washroom.

"I wonder how he'll look." Sammie asked.

"However he looks, I bet it'll be great!" Jake said, laughing and we all joined in.

"I think it'll be hilarious and he'll have to wear it for the rest of the week!" I told them, "nice one Jake." I said, giving Jake a high five.

"Okay okay, let's just wait and well see how he….." she burst out laughing before she even completed the sentence. Then, she immediately covered her mouth trying to stifle her laugh. I turned around to see CC with his 'new' hair. I bit my lip to prevent myself from laughing.

"I'm going to kill you Jake!" CC said running to Jake. Jake shrieked and got up. They ran around the classroom, went on top and under the desk until CC grabbed Jake's hair and two of them began to fight. We all started to laugh at them fighting.

"Okay, enough CC," Jinxx yelled and he, Ash and I got up and tried to pull them apart. Ash and I held down CC. the scene was weird; I on top CC and Ash trying to help me hold him down, with Jake on top Jinxx a few, inches away from us.

"Calm down, it can come off." I told CC. we returned to where we were sitting before and continued the game.

"CC, spin the bottle," Ash told him. He did so and it pointed to Jinxx.

"Truth." Jinxx said.

"Okay, did you and Ash ever done it before?" he asked. Ah. Yes. I wanted to know. Seriously. Did they. Because the moment earlier, when they blushed…

Jinxx watched Ash, who was looking at the ground. Jinxx sighed out loud. Ash looked up at him and shook his head. Jinxx then said, "Yea" he then quickly looked at Sammie, "but only because we were really really drunk. Love you." He kissed her cheek, but she just sat there.

Well. Then. I think I don't like him that much anymore. Nah. The feeling's still there. He'll always be gorgeous.

"Jinxx, just spin the bottle," Jake told him. He did so and it pointed to Sammie.

"Truth or dare?" he asked her.

"Truth…but no – '' she was cut off by the bell. English class was finished.

Well…What an interesting and enjoyable English class.

* * *

**Anyway... Review! **


End file.
